Finally Home
by slytherinangel01
Summary: After her sister's death Ana leaves for Pandora. When Jake & her are taken in to learn the way of The People she meets a hostile Native,Tsu'tey, who is to teach her. Along the way they discover friendship & maybe even love. But will it survive? Rated "MA"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my newest venture that I decided that I wanted to try. This is my first Avatar fanfiction, but I've read a lot of them. This one will be close to the movie at the beginning , only because it's easier to describe the situation and Pandora by the way it was described in the movie. But the rest of it is pretty different. There will be similar events, but that is only to keep on track with the storyline of the movie, but a lot of things will be different. Don't forget to review!**

**~slytherinangel01**

**Finally Home**

I've been having these dreams about sitting at a table, laughing with my sister Megan. I was happy and content. Sooner or later, though, you always have to wake up.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. I looked around my small compartment. If it wasn't for the straps around me, I would be floating around. In cryo, you don't dream at all. I groaned at the horrible feeling storing in my stomach. It feels like I've had way to much to drink and a kick in the stomach by a grown horse.

I ignored though as I heard a clicking noise, then the bed I was strapped down to began to pull out. Megan was the scientist, not me. She was the one who wanted to come all the way out here in space to explore the universe.

I heard voices, so I turned my head to see. There was a man beside me who also was strapped down to a bed. A person who looked like a doctor was checking him, asking the man if he was alright. But he asked the doctor if we were there yet. I smirked at the doctor saying yes sunshine. The doctor unties the man's stapes, then comes to me.

"You feeling okay sweetheart?"

I nodded. "Yeah. I'm good." He unstrapped me, and moved on to the next. All these memories kept flashing through my mind, as I floated up from my bed. I remembered that day my whole life changed.

_Ring! Ring!_

_I grabbed my mug of coffee off the counter before, walking over to answer the door. When I opened it, I saw two men in black coats. There face hard and expressionless. I felt a light movement of fear stir up inside me. Something didn't feel right. I put my mug down on a stand by the door before looking the two men in the face, fear still stirring in the pit of my stomach._

"_Can I help you gentlemen?"_

_The taller of the two spoke, his voice unfeeling. "It's about your sister Megan." Oh, God. Not Megan._

_My voice wavered. "What happened? Is she okay?"_

"_Your sister Megan was in an automobile accident early this morning." My heart stopped. Please don't say what I think you're going to say. "She didn't make it."_

_Sorrow hit me hard. No! Not my Megan! I walked over shakily to my table in the kitchen and sat down. I covered my face with my hands, trying not to cry. But they spilled out. I lowered my hands and folded it on the table. I watched through blurry eyes, as the two men walked into my kitchen and stood in front of me._

_I listened numbly as the tall man began to speak again, still speaking with his unfeeling, cold voice._

"_Your sister represented a significant investment. We'd like to talk to you about taking over her contract."_

_The other man, the shorter one, began to speak. "And since your genome is identical to hers, you could step into her shoes."_

_I was silent, as I took it all in. They had a lot of gut to bring this up right now._

_The taller man walked a little bit more closer to me. "It'd be a fresh start on a new world. And the pays good. Very good." Silently, I thought about it. There was no other reason for me to stay here with Megan gone. I looked up, my tears finally gone as I starred into their faces._

"_I'll do it."_

I was knocked out of my memory as someone bumped into me. I looked up. It was the man who had been strapped down beside me. His eyes looked me over before he smiled.

"I'm sorry. I'm still trying to get a hang on this floating thing."

I gave him a small smile. "It's okay. It happens." I held out my hand to him. "My name's Anabelle, but you can just call me Ana."

Still smiling, he reached out his hand and shook mine. "My name's Jake."

"It's nice to meet you Jake." We talked a bit as we went over to our lockers and opened them, taking out our duffel bags and our exo-packs. They were masks that we put over our faces to be able to breath, since the place we were going had air that was toxic to us.

Wondering, I went over to one of the windows. Jake followed me, and we both looked out, spotting the planet that looked so much like our own. Pandora. I've heard a lot of things about Pandora while growing up on earth, but I never figured I'd be going there.

I couldn't help being awed at the sight of Pandora. It was a beautiful, but very new planet. It was clean, unpolluted, unlike planet Earth.

A scratchy voice began speaking through the speakers. "We are now approaching Pandora. Please head to your assigned ship and get ready for your flight down." I looked at my tag that was around my kneck. My plane was number three. I looked at Jake and asked him what his number was. His was three too.

I smiled. "We'll let's get moving." We floated over to our number and we entered a small chamber that was filled with other people that were on our same plane. The door shut behind us, and one opened in front of us. I was a little unprepared at the sudden gravitational pull that pulled my feet down to the ground. My knees buckled a bit, but I was still standing.

The crowd started moving into the plane, but I was searching for Jake. My eyes widened when I found him. He was on the ground, trying to reach for a wheel chair that was a bit of way away from him in the plane.

Pity flooded into me when I realized that he couldn't walk, but I wiped all signs of it off my face. A lot of people would be offended when you show them pity. I knew I wouldn't judge Jake badly just because he couldn't walk. Who am I to judge?

Either way, I walked over and got his wheelchair for him and wheeled it over to him. The captain was yelling at us to get in the plan. I turned around and glared at the captain as Jake began to pull himself up into the chair.

"You're gonna wait, until were good and ready. Do you understand me?"

The captain simply glared at me and told us to hurry up because he was going to get off schedule. I didn't care about his freaking schedule. If he gets in trouble, it's his problem. When Jake was finally situated in his wheelchair, he wheeled out of the small compartment and into a small spot in the plane, buckling himself and his wheelchair to the wall.

I walked over and sat in the last seat available and buckled up as the small compartment closed. The captain started yelling orders as the plane took off. The descent down was fast!

A minute later, we touched ground. I quickly unbuckled my restraints and stood up. I grabbed my duffel bag and put it on my back. The captain started blabbing at us to put our exo-masks on, so we don't die. I put mine over my face and watched as the captain pushed a button, opening the plane.

The captain started yelling at us again to run into the building and wait there for him. He was really starting to piss me off. As the others started running out, I waited for Jake to get his stuff together. When he finally got it all together, I started walking out of the plane with Jake following me. We ignored the captain as we walked out.

As we started heading to the building, I heard some guys talking about me. I rolled my eyes though and kept walking. You could never really get away from guys like that. We finally made it inside and sat down with the rest of our group in a meeting room.

We all turned our heads, as a man, with a scar on one side of his face, walked into the room and started talking.

"You're not in Kansas anymore ladies and gentlemen. You are on Pandora." He walked past us and stood in front of the windows that faced the metal gate that held us in and everything else out. "Respect that fact every second of every day. If there is a hell, you might want to go there for some R and R after a tour on Pandora. Out there, beyond that fence, every living thing that crawls, flies, or squats in the mud wants to kill you and eat your eyes for Jujubes."

I had to hold back a gag. That was a disgusting image to put in my mind. I perked up though, when he started talking about the Na'vi. "We have an indigenous population of humanoids called the Na'vi. They're fond of arrows dipped in a neurotoxin that'll stop your heart in one minute." I raised an eyebrow at that. "And they have bones reinforced with naturally occurring carbon fiber. They are very hard to kill."

He turned around and walked a bit down the aisle again. He stopped by my seat, which happened to be at the end of the isle, so my eyes were at his waist area. Why did he have to stop here. "As head of security, it is my job to keep you alive. I will not succeed. Not with all of you. If you wish to survive, you need to cultivate a strong mental attitude. You've got to obey the rules. Pandora's rules."

He looked down at me and smirked. I knew he was looking down my shirt. "Do you get that sweetheart?"

I swallowed hard what I wanted to really say to that bastard. Instead of speaking, I simply nodded. He looked a little bit disappointed with my lack of response. Turning around again, he headed back to the windows. My mind went blank as he started listing off the rules.

As soon as he was finished, I stood up and started walking out with Jake beside me, ignoring the guy, who I learned was Quaritch, who I could feel was staring at me. Jake and I were heading to the lab we were to report to, when I heard someone yelling out Jake's name. We turned around, watching the guy who approached us. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized him.

He came up beside Jake, introducing himself as Norm. They were talking for a bit, before Norm looked up at me. His eyes widened as mine had in shock.

He stumbled a little as he walked up to. "Megan? Is that you?"

I shook my head. It hurt still to hear her name. "No, I'm her sister. Anabelle." I held out my hand and shook his. "You were the guy who was dating my sister when she was at college learning things about Pandora. We never got the chance to meet."

His eyes filled with a bit of sadness. "Yes, well, it's nice to meet you Anabelle. I was just shocked." His adam's apple bobbed a little as he swallowed hard. I could tell he really missed my sister. "She told me things about you, but I didn't know you were coming here in her place."

I whispered as the sadness ate at me. "Neither did I."

We both wanted to get off the topic, so he was kind enough to start talking about the Avatar program as we walked together to the lab. I looked down at Jake, who was in between Norm and I. Jake was looking at me with concern and worry. I quietly told him that I would tell him about it later. He nodded as we came up to the lab.

Norm was smiling now, talking excitedly to everyone as we walked into the bio-lab, but I could he was still sad because his smile did not reach to his eyes. He walked up to a place that he called a link room, but I was distracted by Jake rolling away to the left. I followed Jake down the small aisle until we came to an area that had three big containers.

I walked up to one of the containers and looked in awe at the Avatar that floated in the blue liquid. It looked so big! I remember what the two guys in the black coats had told me about the Avatar contract that I was taking over. They didn't tell me much, but said that I was to drive a remotely controlled bodies called avatars. They said that they were grown from my sister Megan's DNA mixed with the DNA of the natives. Every driver is matched to his or her own avatar, so that there nervous systems were in tune. Which why the two men had come to me, because I can link with Megan's avatar.

I looked up as a short, portly man with curly hair walked up to us, introducing himself as Max. I looked back down at the avatar in the container. I smiled. "They got big."

Norm turned around and looked at me, smiling a little. "Yeah, they fully mature on the flight out. So the proprioceptive sims seem to work really well."

Max started messing with some things on the controller of the container before speaking. "Yeah, they've got great muscle tone. It'll take us a few hours to get them decanted, but you guys can take them out later today, if you come back after settling in." He smiled before pointing to the other two containers. "Those two are Anabelle's and Jake's. I'm sure you can figure out which one is yours out of the two."

Jake and I headed over to them. He stopped next to the one that looked masculine, and I went to the last one. Megan's. My breath caught at the beauty of the avatar. She too was tall like Jake's and Norm's, but mine was maybe an inch shorter. I could see Megan's pretty heart shaped face in the face of the avatar. They had the same mouth, the same eyebrows. I laughed a little. They even had the same chest size. Megan and I had a bit bigger chest size than the average being, so Megan's avatar would be the same.

I whispered as Jake and Norm came up behind me. "She looks so beautiful, just like Megan."

I could the change in body heat, as Norm walked up behind, gently placing his hand on my back. He looked at into my eyes as he to me."No, she looks beautiful like you. This is your avatar now Anabelle." I smiled at him before looking back at the avatar. My avatar.

Max walked up to us. "Okay guys, we need to move onto the video journals, so I can teach you how to use them." He logged us onto our personal journals, and showed us how to us it. He then left us to talk to the camera. I turned to look at the camera, fixing it, to where it faced me completely. I looked at myself on the computer for a second. I looked exactly like Megan. We had the same honey brown hair, , the same small, pink lips, the same sun-kissed skin. The only difference there was, was that I had green eyes, and Megan had blue eyes.

Everything else was the same. I turned away from the computer and looked straight at the camera. I smiled a little as I leaned back in the chair. "Well here I am, doing science. There isn't much going on. I just miss Megan. A whole lot." I had to hold back the tears that wanted to pour out. It hurt a lot, thinking about her. Wishing she were here, but knowing she never would be.

I turned off the cam and picked up my duffel bag from the floor. I turned to look at Jake as he too, shut off his cam. He looked up at me and smiled.

I couldn't help smiling back. "So how was your log?"

"Good, but I think it's kind of stupid though."

I laughed lightly. "Yeah, I think so too."

A lab technician yelled that someone is coming out of the link. I watched as one of the link beds came into view and opened. A with short, wavy red hair sat up, groaning a little.

She looked around a bit, before putting one of her hands against her forehead. "Who's got my goddamn cigarette?" She swung around a bit, to rest her feet on the ground. "Guys! What's wrong with this picture?"

A woman walked up to her and handed her a cigarette and a lab coat. I smiled. I think I'm going to like her.

Norm walked up to us. I turned my head to look at him as began to talk excitedly about the woman who had just gotten out of the link. "Grace Augustine is a legend! She's the head of the Avatar Program. She literally wrote the book on Pandoran botany."

Max began to lead us to her. He turned his head a little to look at us as we followed him. "Well, that's because she likes plants better than people." As we came closer to her, he spoke again. "Here she is, Cinderella back from the ball."

He walked up to her. "Grace, I'd like you to meet Norm Spellman, Jake Sully, and Anabelle Rivers."

She at the three of us, before resting her eyes on Norm. "Norm. I hear good things about you. How's your Na'vi?"

He spoke to her in Na'vi. I could understand a few of the words, I had learned from Megan. Through what I understood, I think he was talking about Eywa being happy about their first meeting. I had to hold in a little laugh when I heard Grace's reply.

Norm smiled sheepishly at Grace. All I could get out of what he said was something about five years, and much to learn. I frowned. There was still a lot I didn't understand. Max introduced Jake and I again to Grace. She turned to us with a slight frown on her face.

I held out my hand to her. "It's nice to meet you."

Instead of shaking my hand she put her hands on her hips. "Yeah, I know who you two are, and I don't need you two. I need your siblings. You know, the two that studied for three years for this mission."

I lowered my hand to my side, a scowl on my face. "Megan's dead. I'm sorry it's such a big inconvenience for you." Jake nodded, his face stone hard.

A look of pity flashed across her face, before disappearing. "How much lab training have you had?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "None." Jake said the same thing.

I could tell she was pissed at something now. She turned towards Max. "You see? I mean they're just pissing on us without even the courtesy of calling it rain." She turned from us and started to walk out of the lab. "I'm going to Selfridge."

Max walked up quickly behind her, trying to keep up with her pace. "No, Grace, I don't think that's a good idea."

She turned her face towards him, glaring at him. "No, man, this is such bullshit! I'm going to kick his corporate butt. He has no business sticking his noise in my department."

Max stopped following her as she disappeared around the corner. He walked back to us, sticking his hands in his lab coat with a sigh. "Make sure your back here later today. Try and use big words." He walked away.

I looked down at Jake, and he looked at me. I smiled. "Well that went well."

"I guess so. I think she took it pretty good." I laughed.

I looked at Norm, who was standing behind Jake and me. I grabbed his hand as I started walking out of the lab. "Come on guys. We need to find ourselves a bunk room."

I let go of Norm's hand to open the door that lead to the bunk area of the building. I whistled at the long hallway of doors.

"Damn. How many people are here." I walked down the aisle until I found a bunk room that could fit four empty. I pushed it open, and held it for Jake as he rolled in. Norm followed in behind us.

I threw my bag onto the top bunk before assessing what we had. There was a small window that looked out onto the fence and there was a small closet. I opened a door that was beside the window. It was a small bathroom that had a stand up shower, a toilet, and a small sink. All and all, it wasn't that bad.

I turned towards Jake and Norm. "I'm sure you guys don't mind bunking with a girl do you." Jake said he didn't mind, but Norm blushed a little before replying the same thing. I pulled out a small clock from my bag and plugged it into an outlet. I setted the time, which was five.

I heard a knock on the door. Norm was about to get it, but I stood back up and said that I'd get it. I opened the door, revealing a short girl with brown hair and dark, brown eyes.

She held out her hand. "The name's Trudy. I just wanted to tell you guys that I'm the one who flies all the science sorties, so you guys are going to be flying with me." I shook her hand. I pointed out which one was Jake and which one was Norm to her.

She told Jake that Quaritch wanted to talk to him, and that she would take him to him. Before leaving with her, he told us that he would meet us in the bio-lab in time for our first link. I turned to look at Norm, who was unpacking what he had brought.

"I'm going to hit the shower first."

"No problem." He went back to unpacking.

I grabbed my towel and made sure I had all the clothes I needed to change into. I walked in and put all my clothes and towel on the sink, before shutting the door behind me. Silently, I prayed that there would be heated water as I turned the knobs and got undressed.

I sighed happily, as the warm water came pouring down on me. I always felt refreshed and clean after coming out of a hot shower. I felt like I was washing everything away and beginning anew, which was how I felt about coming here. I hope to move on and find a home here on Pandora.

After I was done, I shut off the water and stood there for a while. Allowing the water droplets to slid down my skin and letting the cool air touch my skin as well. I shivered as the two came together. I got my towel and dried off. I slipped on my clothes and put my hair up in a high bun.

I hung my towel on one off the hooks on the wall, before opening the door and walking to my bunk. I glanced over at Norm, who was sitting up on his bed, reading a book.

"The shower is open now."

He looked up at me for a second before nodding. Grabbing his own towel off his bunk, he walked into the bathroom and closed the door. The water turned on. I jumped up onto my bed and unzipped my bag. I didn't bring that much with me. In fact, I hardly owned anything. I did take the only pictures I had of Megan and I and tapped them to my wall. I also took out the small diary that Megan had given me on my last birthday.

I hadn't used it yet, but I was going to start tonight. I stuffed it into my pillow case, before jumping back down. I grabbed the little bit of clothes I had and hung it in the small closet next to Norm's. I put my bras and underwear in a small container that was on the floor of the closet.

When I stood back up, the restroom door opened. I turned and was shocked to see Norm standing in the doorway off the bathroom, with only his tail tied loosely around his waist. He smiled sheepishly at me, before walking over to me. "Sorry, I forgot to bring clothes with me into the bathroom."

I laughed nervously. "That's okay." He walked a little bit closer to me, before reaching behind me and grabbing his clothes. He turned back around and walked back into the bathroom, closing the door behind. I let out a deep breath. I needed to get my act together, especially since I'm roomed with two guys.

I never had that much experience with guys. Of course I've dated, but I've actually never have kissed a guy or done anything intimate with someone. My sister had drilled into me ever since I was little that you only share yourself that intimately with someone you truly loved with all your heart. I guess my sister would call what I was feeling right now physical attraction.

But that was quickly extinguished. Megan and Norm had dated! She was practically in love him, so he was completely off limits, besides; I felt something deep down in me, telling me that he wasn't the one. But I did have another feeling, that I would be meeting that person very soon.

**Hate? Love it? Please review and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally Home**

**Chapter Two**

As soon as Norm was out of the shower, we headed over to the Bio lab. Jake showed up five minutes after us. I smiled as a girl dragged me over to one of the links and opened it up. She told me to get in and just relax. I did as she told me to, while watching her put a thin metal contraption over my chest area, before closing the lid on me. I heard the lock click.

I've never been one for tight spaces, but I slowed my breathing and let my mind go blank, letting go. I felt like I was drifting peacefully away from mind in a stream of bright colors, before being pulled forward in fast motion into the colors.

As the pull stopped, I gasped for air. Slowly I peeled my eyes open, glaring at the bright light blinding me that was above my head. My vision was a little bit blurry, but eventually went into focus. Two men stood above me, staring at me.

One of them got a small flashlight and passed it over my eyes.

His voice was deep with a southern accent. "Pupillary reflex is good."

The other snapped their fingers right against my ear. I twitched my ear from the noise.

"Pinna response is looking good."

One smiled warmly at me. I smiled back. "How are you feeling Anabelle?"

"I feel pretty good." I giggled excitedly as I wiggled my toes a little, before slowly sitting up.

"Ana!"

I turned my head and grinned at Jake and Norm. "Isn't this great guys?"

They both nodded happily, but I could see that Jake was extremely excited about the prospect of walking. He got off his cot quickly, and wobbled around a little. One of the male doctor's was telling him to slow down, but he started wobbling around and I had to quickly dodge his tail that was flying around the place as he stumbled around.

I laughed a little but Norm and the doctors saw no humor. The male doctor tried to get him to sit down, but Jake wasn't paying attention. I was shocked when, the doctor started yelling to sedate him.

Norm shook his head. "They're going to put you out Jake."

I quickly pulled off my leads as Jake avoided the doctors and opened a door that set off an alarm. I got off my cot and quickly went to the door and yelled that I'd get him, before running out the door. I saw Jake a little bit ahead of me, accidently bump into some other avatars that were playing basketball. I apologized to them as I dashed past them and into a small training course. Just for the heck of it, I jumped over some of the logs that were set up, before following Jake into a garden.

I almost bumped into him, when he stopped suddenly as he stopped at the edge of the garden, breathing in the air greedily, while burying his toes in the warm soil. I closed my eyes and did the same, enjoying the feeling of the warm soil and the cool Pandora air against my skin.

"Hey, newbies!" I opened my eyes and saw a tall female avatar walking towards us. My eyes widened in shock as I recognized her.

"Dr. Augustine?"

"Well who did you expect, numbnuts?" She grinned at me before pulling off two strange fruit from a plant.

"Think fast!"

She threw them at us, and we caught them, before taking a big bite out of the fruit. I groaned at the sweet taste of the fruit. I have never tasted such a fresh and enticing fruit in my life.

When Norm finally joined us, Grace introduced us to all the other avatars. All of them were really nice and told us all about what they had experienced here on Pandora. Before I knew it, the sun had long since gone and the moon glowed proudly in the sky with stars twinkling brightly all about. Jake and I followed Grace and Norm into wood cabin, as they animatedly talked about Pandora. The cabin was filled with rows of long beds and big chests.

Grace showed us to the beds that we would us before, walking back to the front of the cabin and locking the cabin. I got under the sheets just as the lights turned off. Closing my eyes, I blanked my mind of all thought and felt the same feeling of being pulled in fast motion into bright colors.

I opened my eyes, a little bit disappointed. I was back inside the link. The hood popped open and a doctor helped me out of my link. I glanced over at Jake who was situating his legs in his wheelchair. Norm was already out and talking to Grace again. I rolled my eyes, before going over to Jake.

I smiled. "I think you and I should go ahead and go to the mess hall. Norm and Dr. Augustine seem to be pretty busy."

He laughed. "Yeah, let's go." We walked around a bit, trying to find the mess hall, but we were completely lost. I was out of it for second, trying to think about where we hadn't checked, when we rounded a corner, and I ran into something hard. That hurt. Arms wrapped around me, steadying me. I felt sick in the pit of my stomach though, when I heard the familiar voice of some I was hoping that I would never run into again.

Quaritch released his hold on me, as I pulled back and stood next to Jake. I felt ten times safer next to Jake, but I still shuddered a little when Quaritch seemed to undress me with his eyes.

He stared straight at me, a smirk on his face. "You all right there sweetheart."

I grimaced. Yeah, I really hated this bastard. "I'm good."

He looked at Jake. "You guys look a little lost. Do you need help with something?"

Jake nodded, oblivious to the tense atmosphere between Quaritch and me. "Yeah, we were looking for the mess hall and got turned around."

Quaritch continued to smirk as his gaze landed on me. "It just so happens that I am headin' to the mess hall as well. You can come with me."

Jake grinned. "Thanks man."

I walked silently behind Jake and Quaritch as the talked about things, hoping that they would leave me out the discussion. We eventually walked up to double doors that had a big sign above it that said 'Mess Hall.' How did I miss that?

Quaritch "kindly" held a door open for Jake to pass through. When he passed through the doorway, Quaritch turned to look at me with a smirk on his face that made me sick.

"Go on sweetheart." Holding in the bile that threatened to come out, I walked passed him quickly. When I passed him, I felt his hand graze my hip. I refused the urge to turn around and yell out him, as I quickly made my way to Jake, who was already in line. The cafeteria was practically empty, except for a few that sat in small groups scattered around the hall.

Jake smiled up at me, and I smiled back. Picking up a tray and utensils I slid down the lane behind Jake, picking up this or that. There was quite a variety of foods, which I was thankful for. I was picky eater with some things. Opening a small refrigerator, I pulled out a water bottle for me, and a soda pop for Jake.

We went to a small table by the windows that faced the fence. As we ate in silence, I stared out into the dark expanse of trees and strange plants. I was transfixed by the way the moon's light reflected off the leaves. It was beautiful…

When we finished eating we dumped our trays and left to our room, thankfully avoiding Quaritch. I opened our door wide open for Jake to pass through, before closing it behind me. I grabbed my nightclothes, before going into the bathroom to change. I put my clothes on the counter as I pulled a rubber band off my wrist and quickly braided my honey brown hair. I slipped out of my clothes and put on a red tank top with short gray shorts.

When I walked out the bathroom, Norm walked into our room and closed the door. He looked at me a second, a red blush on his cheeks, before he spoke.

"I ran into Trudy on my way over here. She told me that we will be going out tomorrow, so we can get some samples."

I nodded my head and glanced around, looking for Jake. I smiled when I found him, already lying in his bunk; sound asleep with his blanket on the floor. When Norm went into the bathroom, I put Jake's wheelchair in the corner and picked up his blanket, placing it on him securely, before turning out the lights.

I got into my bunk and pulled out my journal. I wrote down some of the things that happened today, before putting it back. Getting under my covers, I fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

**AN: This was a little short, but I wanted to put up an update for** **you guys. Don't forget to review! X )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally Home **

**Chapter Three**

I woke up just as Jake got out of the shower in the morning. Glancing at the clock, I groaned as I grabbed my sheets and pulled them over my head. I heard him open the bathroom door and started rustling around the room, so I spoke.

"Why are you up so early? It's only six!"

I heard a chuckle.

"That, Ana, is because I wanted to get up early today and beat all the traffic that is bound to build up in the Mess Hall."

Kicking my sheets off me, I jumped down and went to the small closet.

"Give me a minute to get dressed, so we can go to breakfast together."

He nodded, as I walked into the bathroom with my clothes and a few other things that I got out of the closet. I slipped out of my night clothes and put on a pair of short shorts, and a green tank top. I took off the rebber band in my hair and undid my braid. I ran my fingers through my hair a bit, before quickly rinsing my face and putting on a moisturizer. I may not be much of a girly girl, but I did like my skin to be soft and smooth.

Grabbing my night clothes, I opened the door and threw my night clothes on top of my bed, before going back the closet to pull out a pair of socks and my shoes.

Leaning against the wall, I quickly slipped them on, then walked over to Jake, who was by the door. He glanced at his watch then grinned up at me.

"That was two minutes and fourteen seconds."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

"Haha, very funny."

Laughing, he rolled out of the room, and I followed him after closing the door. We walked to the Mess Hall and went to some tables that were set up with various foods. I grabbed a tray with a plate, bowl, and some utensils. I picked up a banana, and picked out a box of Honey Nut Cheerios. I put some in my bowl, then poured some milk into it. Grinning, I got some pancakes and sausages with bits of bacon, before walking to a table. Jake got out of his wheelchair and sat in front of me. We ate in silence for a while, before Jake put his fork down and looked at me. Jake's words made me pause.

" Ana, I would really like to know why Norm called you Megan the first day we came here."

Taking a deep breath, I put my fork down and looked him straight in the eyes.

" It felt like it had been only a few days ago, when in fact it had been a few years. I had a sister, a twin, whose name was Megan. She went to college, while I worked full time at a local bar, as a bartender and singer." I smiled lightly. "She had been going to college to study the biology, culture, and language of Pandora. I was so proud of her for working so hard so she could come here to Pandora to be a biologist and avatar driver."

Leaning back in my chair, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I felt moisture begin to build up in my eyes.

"But a week before flying out, she was killed by a drunk driver." I felt the lump form in my throat and a sob threatening to break out of my mouth.

"Two guys came and told it to me, then they asked me if I would take over her avatar contract. I had nothing else left to me on Earth, so I packed up and came here."

I opened my eyes and gave him a weak smile. "That was when I met you."

He reached across the table and gently took my hands in his, before giving me a sad smile.

"I know how you feel." My eyes widened at that. "I had a twin as well. Tommy." He closed his eyes, before opening them again. Gently, I squeezed his hand as encouragement to continue. "So a week before Tommy's gonna ship out, a guy ends his journey, for the paper in his wallet."

I blinked back the tears that wanted to pour out. I wasn't the only one who lost a twin after all.

* * *

Jake and I grew closer that day than ever before. We didn't talk about our tins after that, but we each had someone who would understand what we felt and gone through.

And I woke up for the first time with a smile on my face. I looked at my clock. It was only six thirty. Slowly, as to not make my bed creak, I peered down from my bed to the opposite bunk of me. I grinned mischievously, Jake and Norm were still sound asleep in each others bed.

Quietly, I stepped off my bunk and went to Jake. I shook him gently as I whispered his name in his ear. He slowly opened his eyes and was about to speak, when I quickly covered his mouth with my hand and make a sign with my other hand for him to be quiet. I pointed out Norm's hand that was dangling off the side of his bunk. I whispered my plan in his ear, and he gave a silent nod.

With an evil grin on each of our faces, I helped him out of his bed and into his wheelchair. Then I gave him a shirt to slip on and his shoes. While he put on his, I slipped on my own shoes and double checked to make sure my laces were tight. I went into the bathroom and picked up a can of shaving cream, then I got out a feather that Jake had found once outside.

Quietly, I walked up to Norm's arm. I stepped up on a board to get a better look at him. He looked so peaceful when he was sleeping. But I wasn't about to give up a perfect opportunity to play an innocent joke on him. I cringed at the sound the can made as I sprayed the shaving cream in his hand. Jake handed me the feather, and I glided it across Norm's face. I got the reaction I wanted.

He whacked his face with his shaved cream filled hand. Jake and I laughed as Norm bolted right up in bed with a dumbfounded expression on his face. As realization creaped on his face, I knew it was my time to run. I jumped off the board of the bed as Norm's arms reached out to trap me. I opened the door as I heard him jump down from the bunk. I ran out the door as fast as I could.

"Ana!"

I laughed as I dashed down the corridors. I could hear him behind me, and he was catching up fast! I ran as fast as I could when I suddenly slipped on a rag that had been left on the floor. I closed my eyes for impact when I felt strong arms wrap around me. I stiffened as stiff as a board when I heard the deep rumble of the man I hated. Quaritch. Ho does he always appear out of nowhere?

I tried to pull away, but he merely wrapped an arm around my waist as Norm walked uncertainly toward us. I begged Norm to help me with my eyes. He got the message. Stretching out his hand, I took it and happily went to him. Norm spoke for me, since I didn't want to talk as I gave Quaritch a dark look.

"See you later, Colonel."

Quaritch smirked at me, paying no attention to Norm. "I'll be seeing you later, Ana. You can bet on that." I glared daggers at his back, as he walked away.

Norm was doing the same.

"I really don't like that guy."

I sighed.

"Neither do I."

Sighing, I grabbed a white clothe out of my back pocket. I giggled as I wiped off the cream on his face as he stood still. When I finished, we walked to the Biolab for our first time out.

* * *

**AN: Well, I just wanted to update so here it is. Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: It has been a while and I'm sorry. I have no excuse, but laziness. Anywho, here is the new chapter you guys have been asking for**

**P.S All Na'vi language is in italics…**

* * *

**Finally Home**

**Chapter Four**

I had my face pressed up against the glass window by me in the helicopter, as I stared out in awe at the beautiful landscape that we passed. It was completely different from Earth.

I heard Trudy chuckle in the seat in front of me.

"You should see your face Ana."

She chuckled again as I stuck my tongue out at her childishly, before looking back out the window.

I spoke barely above a whisper. "Pandora is breathtaking." Glancing around the helicopter, I saw Grace smile, before continuing her discussion with Norm. It took us five more minutes to find the perfect clearing to land. As soon as the helicopter touched the ground, I jumped out and giggled as I looked around. Jake and a man I didn't know came out next with guns in their hands, ready to shoot as soon as needed. When everyone was ready, Norm, Jake, Grace, and I set out into the forest, while Trudy and the other man stayed behind with the helicopter.

We walked in a file, with Jake in front, me behind him, and Norm and Grace trailing behind us. I stopped a couple times to get a closer look at some of the strange insect and exotic plants I saw along the path we walked. Then I remembered something that Quaritch told us when we had first arrived on Pandora.

"Hey, Grace?"

"Yeah, kid." She picked up her pace a bit so we were walking side by side.

"Aren't there any natives here? I remembered that Scarface had talked about them when we had first arrived here, but I haven't any of them."

Grace laughed at the name I had given Quaritch, before looking around as she spoke. "I'm sure they are watching us right now, even though we can't see them. They are very good at concealing themselves. They hide in the mud, in the trees, bushes, even the sky."

I looked around, trying to find some sign of a native. I couldn't find anything. Grace finally found a tree root she finally approved of, so we stopped there. Norm and Grace started the roots, but I wasn't much for science, so I looked around.

I saw Jake turn a corner a little ahead, so out of curiosity, I followed him. When I found him, he was staring at a group of huge green plants that just looked like a huge leaf wrapped like a cone poking out of the ground.

I looked at Jake. "Do you know what that is?"

He shook his head. "Naw, I'm not sure. I've never seen anything like it."

Puzzled, I walked up to one and touched it. I gasped and quickly jumped back in fright, as the strange plant closed in on itself and quickly ducked under the ground. It left a bare spot of dirt of where it had once been. I looked at Jake who stood beside me. We stared at each other for a second before grinning at each other. We walked up to the few remaining of the strange plants and touched them on at a time. We both laughed quietly, as they did the exact same thing the first one had done.

But after we did only a few, all of the remaining of the strange plants, suddenly disappeared underground. As the last few disappeared, Jake and I gasped as a huge animal stood before us roaring loudly.

Jake quickly moved closer beside me and pointed his gun at the huge beast. I knew what this creature was. It was a Hammerhead Titanothere, which looked like a cross between a rhinoceros and a hammer head shark. I stepped behind Jake, wide-eyed, when I saw a huge group of the same creature that stood before us, except it was a little smaller. It must be one of the babies.

I glanced behind me, when I heard a rustle of plants. Norm and Grace stood hunched over behind a tree about fifteen feet away from us. My eyes flew back towards the Titanothere, when it started to dig at the ground with its hoofs. Jake was about to shoot as it roared and continued to paw at the ground, but Grace shouted at him to not shoot.

"Don't shoot! You'll just piss him off! The armor is too thick for a bullet to pierce! Trust me!"

Jake huffed in frustration as he lowered his gun a little and spoke loudly in agitation.

"What do I do then?"

"Just hold your ground! He's showing a territorial threat display! Do not run or he'll charge."

Jake mumbled under his breath. "Fucking fantastic."

Jake shook his head a little before staring at the beast in determination. He spoke to me quietly.

"Follow my lead Ana." I nodded my head.

"Okay, let's dance."

As the beast started to charge at us, Jake and I ran towards it too, yelling at the top of our lungs as it roared back. It stopped about twelve feet away from us. We stopped as well, shaking a little, but standing tall and firm.

A couple seconds passed, then it made a strange sound before turning around and running back to its little herd. I let out the breath I was holding in relief. I laughed nervously, as Jake haughtily spoke at the beast retreating form as a way to release the tension that had thickened in the air around us.

"Oh, yeah! Who's bad? That's right! Yeah, that's what I'm talking about, bitch!"

We both froze as we heard a snarling sound behind us. Slowly, we turned our heads and stared wide-eyed at another huge beast. This animal, I knew as well. Megan had showed me pictures of the animals on Pandora once. It was a thanator. And it was hungry.

I whispered. "Oh, shit…"

My stomach churned nastily, as the thanator roared loudly, and jumped over our heads, running full speed towards the group of titanotheres. The heard quickly formed a defense. With their babies behind them protected, they walked towards the hungry thanator threateningly. It seemed to give up, then it turned its head and its beady eyes locked onto us. I could just think of what it was thinking right now. Lunch.

Jake spoke quickly and anxiously to Grace as he raised his gun at the thanator. "What about this one? Shoot? Don't shoot? Run?"

As the thanator began to stalk us slowly, growling under its breath, Grace spoke in an alarmed voice.

"Run! Definitely run!"

Before she had even finished speaking, Jake grabbed my hand tightly, and we ran. Adrenaline pumped through me as my fear spiked sky high. When I glanced back, and saw the thanator quickly eating up the ground between us, my stomach knotted tightly. Oh God.

I whimpered and pushed myself to keep up with Jake. We jumped over logs and dashed around trees, desperate to evade the thanator, but it kept up with us. I screamed when Jake's hand was violently ripped out of my grasp. I turned around and screamed Jake's name in desperation. The thanator had Jake by his pack that was securely strapped on him. It was shaking him roughly around in mid air so fast, that it could snap Jake's neck.

I yelled to Jake, hoping he could hear me over the thanator's roars.

"Jake! Your pack! Unstrap your pack!"

As the thanator continued to toss Jake back and forth, he fumbled for the button to unstrap his pack. My heart stopped as he pushed the button and feel hard to the ground with a loud grunt. He rolled a bit, before stumbling to his feet and ran towards me. The thanator stopped shaking the pack when it saw that Jake was no longer strapped to it and dropped it on the ground.

Jake grabbed my hand and we ran again. My muscled ached and screamed for relief, but I ignored it. I could hear the thanator gaining on us and felt its harsh breath against the back of my neck as we entered a small clearing.

I gasped when I saw the cliff ahead of us. Were we going to jump? Jake seeing it too, tightened his hold on my hand and continued to run straight towards the cliff. My heat leaped as we jumped off the cliff. When I heard the sound of crashing waves, I held my breath and straightened out my body while keeping a tight grip on Jake's hand.

The hard slap of the water on my body shot the breath out of my body and ripped Jake's hand out of mine, as we plummeted beneath the surface of the water. Struggling not to lose conscious, I swam up. As I breached the surface, I gasped for air. The cold, sharp sting in my throat as I gasped for breath was a welcomed feeling as my body greedily took in air. My wet hair whipped harshly against my face, as I searched frantically for any sign of Jake. Where was he? He went under the same time I did! My stomach dropped as dread filled me. Did he drown?

Suddenly, Jake came to the surface gasping loudly. Relief shot through me, as I urged my muscles to move as I swam over to him. My throat was raw and scratchy as I yelled.

"Jake!"

Hearing my voice, he turned around and swam quickly to me the rest of the way. When his arms wrapped around me, I began to sob, unable to contain my bottled up emotions. Jake held us both above water and whispered comforting words in my ear.

As my sobs quieted and turned into silent tears, we swam towards shore. Relief flooded through my weak body, as I felt the cool mud beneath me. We laid there on the bank and watched the sun dip beneath the earth, unable to stop it. It was dark.

In the light of the full moon, Jake searched my pack for anything useful. Surprisingly, the inside of my backpack was dry. Exhausted, I sat down on the cold, hard ground and watched Jake pull stuff out of the pack. He found an extra set of clothes, a canteen of fresh water, a small box of matches, and one pack of dried food.

My mouth watered and my stomach churned at the sight of the pack of dried food. Jake tore open the pack with his sharp teeth, and poured the contents on the top of the extra shirt he had found. It was mostly dried fruits and nuts, but I did find three strips of dried jerky.

We split the food between us equally and started eating. We ate slowly though, savoring the delicious taste. I stood when I finished and looked at Jake, who had also finished.

"What are we going to do Jake?"

He was quiet for a second, as he thought, before speaking.

"Well, it's obviously dark, and we are going to need some kind of light. We also need something to defend ourselves, so I guess we can look for two long stick polls and a sharp rock to sharpen the ends of the poles. We could use those as weapons. "

I nodded my head in agreement.

"Okay. While I look for two poles and a sharp rock, you can try to make some kind of light."

While he thought for a bit, I looked around for two straight poles, while making sure that Jake was in my eye sight at all times.

It took me a while, but I finally found two poles and a sharp rock. While I sharpened the sticks, Jake wrapped the spare shirt around a thick stick he had found. We worked in silence, and I smiled proudly when I sharpened the last pole to a point. But then we started to hear chittering and growls. I stood up, holding the now two sharp poles in my hand. I spoke shakily as the noises got louder. And closer.

"Jake… Where's our light…"

He grunted as he hoisted himself up a tree a little to dip his hand made torch in thick goo. I moved closer to him as the sounds got louder and louder. The disturbing noise sounded distinctly like that of a hyena.

"Jake…"

"I got it!" He jumped down from where he was on the tree, and pulled out the match box he had stuffed into his back pocket. He got out one of the matched and lit it against the match box. He gently touched the small flame against the goo. It lit up quickly as the flames hungrily licked up the strange goo.

I threw Jake one of the sharpened poles and looked around as he held out the torch in front of us. My stomach turned over when I saw the creatures that was making the strange noises. I knew what it was, but I couldn't recall the name Megan had said. But that was the least of my worries, as a huge group of the animals ran circles around us.

I backed up until I felt Jake's back pressed against mine. I held out my weapon in front me warningly when one of them stepped to close. They taunted us.

Angrily, I yelled at them.

"Come on! I don't have all night!"

Then suddenly one launched itself at me. I stepped away from Jake and pierced my weapon through its body in mid air. It yelped in pain as I let it drop to the ground. I cut another one across its belly, but one managed to get me. I yelped in pain, when I felt long claws scratch at my back. Angrily, I shook it off my back and stabbed it in the chest.

I heard Jake yell. I turned around and watched as one launched itself at Jake. His pole fell from his hand as he tried to hold it off.

I yelled in fright.

"Jake!"

Distracted, I never saw the animal coming. Before I even had a chance to run towards Jake, one came out of nowhere and managed to get the pole out of my hand. Defenseless, another one launched at me. It knocked the breath out of me, as its body pushed into mine. The sudden attack made me fall onto my back painfully. I felt something scraping my back as I tried to hold back the animal.

I whimpered, helpless.

Suddenly, a native jumped out of the trees and shot the creature I was trying to hold off with an arrow. It fell off me, with a loud yelp. In pain, I watched as the native ran towards Jake and threw the animal off him. She quickly turned, and whacked one that had launched itself at her. I watched amazed at how she so easily beat them away.

She bent down into a squat and hissed threateningly at the few remaining. They ran away yelping. Standing up, the native woman walked over towards the torch that lay abandoned on the ground. She picked it up and threw it into a small pond that was a bit away.

She came back mumbling under her breath. I concentrated, trying to work out her Na'vi. All I could understand was idiots and fire. Slowly I stood up and walked over to Jake and helped him up. After making sure he was okay, I looked around when I didn't see the native where she was last. I spotted her bent over one of the creatures that were whimpering in excruciating pain with an arrow buried in its side. Speaking in Na'vi, she pulled a knife out of a holder on her side, and pierced it into the creature. I winced at this. She spoke the same Na'vi phrase over and over.

Jake and I slowly walked over to where she was. Jake walked closer to her and began to speak.

"Look, I know you probably don't understand this, but thank you."

She ignored him and continued to speak in Na'vi.

Jake tried again to get her attention.

"Thank you."

Still ignoring him, she finished speaking and pulled out the arrow that was lodged in the dead creature's side.

Jake continued to speak.

"That was pretty impressive."

She picked up her bow of the ground and looked up at him, still not speaking.

Jake laughed nervously.

"We would have been screwed if you hadn't come along. It was-"

She abruptly stood up and began to walk away from us quickly. I spoke up and followed her with Jake right beside me.

"Hey, wait a second. Where are you going?"

Jake quickly jogged up to her retreating form and got a hold of her arm.

"Look, wait up; I just wanted to say thanks for killing those things."

I took in a sharp breath, when she suddenly turned around and whipped her bow around, hitting Jake against his cheek. He fell to the ground with a loud grunt of pain. I quickly walked up to them, but stopped, when she began to speak.

"Don't thank. " She glared at him, pointing the tip of her bow at him. "You don't thank for this. This is sad. Very sad only."

I was going to let him deal with this.

He sat up and held his hands up in surrender.

"Okay. Okay. I'm sorry. Whatever I did, I am sorry."

Agitated, she paced a little in front of Jake.

"All this is your fault." She looked up at me and gave me a small glare. "Yours too. They did not need to die."

Jake spoke up, trying to defend us. Mistake.

"Our fault? They attacked us. How are we the bad guys?"

Angrily, she poked him the point of her bow, speaking with clenched teeth.

"Your fault!"

Jake raised up his hands again. He spoke to her in a gentle voice.

"Shh. Easy. Easy."

Angry, she spoke again.

"You're like a baby. Making noise, don't know what to do."

Jake slowly got up and stood in front of me.

"Fine. Fine. If you love your little forest friends, why not let them just kill us? What's the thinking?"

She spoke in a calmer, quieter voice.

"Why save you?"

Jake nodded.

Yeah. Why save us?"

She was quiet for a second before speaking rather reluctantly.

"You both have a strong heart. No fear."

I smiled a little at this. She gave me a weak smile back, before looking at Jake sharply.

"But stupid! Ignorant like a child."

I grinned. She suddenly turned again and began to walk away. Jake and I kept up with her fast pace.

I spoke to her retreating back.

Well, if we are like children, then maybe you should teach us."

She spoke back.

"Sky people cannot learn. You do not See."

"Well, then teach us how to See."

She started jogging, whiling talking back.

"No one can teach you how to See."

Quickly, we picked up our pace and followed her.

Jake spoke this time, trying to reason with her.

"Look, come on, can't we talk?"

She stopped and stared at us pointedly.

"You're like a baby." She sighed and spoke quickly in Na'vi. I didn't catch what she said.

I stepped forward a little, speaking in a quiet, defeated voice.

"Please. We need your help."

He jaw twitched.

"You should not be here."

"Okay, then take us with you."

"No," she grounded out. "Go back!"

Suddenly, she looked up and let out a light gasp.

Jake and I both looked up and gasped. All above us we these small bright floating forms. They kind of reminded me of jelly fish, except these were pure white and floated around in the air. I let in a sharp breath, when a lot of them descended down towards Jake and me.

Jake swatted at one of them as it got too close to him.

The Na'vi woman angrily spoke as she grabbed his arm.

"No!"

Jake lowered his arms, and we stood still as both of were crowded around the floating forms. The Na'vi woman stepped back and stared at us with wonder. I shivered at the sensation of them grazing my exposed skin. I whispered in amazement.

"What are they?"

She quietly in a soft voice.

"Seeds of the Sacred Tree. Very pure spirits."

Jake chuckled a bit when one of them grazed a sensitive spot on his neck. Suddenly, they floated off us and floated away.

I turned towards the Na'vi woman, a slight frown on my face.

"What was all that about?"

She whispered in Na'vi to herself before replying.

"Come."

She walked towards me and gently pulled on my arm towards her. I jogged to keep up with her, her hand still held onto my arm. Jake jogged behind us.

I spoke to her.

"Where are we going?"

She ignored me, and continued to pull me behind her. We jumped over a small stream and fallen logs. We came up to an extremely big fallen tree. We jumped on top of the log and continued at a jog. Jake spoke up behind us, as he followed us onto the log.

"What's your name?"

I turned my head a bit to look at Jake. Suddenly, a thick rope came out nowhere and wrapped tightly around Jake's ankles. I yelled, pulling my arm away from the Na'vi woman as Jake fell off the side of the tree and fell to the hard ground. I jumped off the log and knelt down beside Jake, trying to untie the rope that had wrapped itself around his ankles.

After I finally loosened it, I heard hooves thundering. I turned around and watched as male Navis came out ridding on direhorses. I quickly pulled Jake up by his arm and we turned around to run the opposite direction, when more Na'vi males jumped out with their bows and arrows pointed straight at us. They surrounded us in a tight circle.

I tensed as one of the males on the direhorses pulled back their arrow and pointed it straight at me. The Na'vi woman jumped down from the leg and stood beside Jake and me. She loudly to them in Na'vi, and this time I understood what she was saying.

"_Calm people, calm."_

I shuddered as one of the Na'vi males jumped off his direhorse and walked arrogantly towards us. I couldn't help but notice how strong and powerful he looked.

The Na'vi woman glared at the Na'vi man and spoke to him in Na'vi.

"_What are you doing, Tsu'tey?"_

A chill went down my spine as he spoke huskily.

"_These demons are forbidden here."_

I felt his eyes on me, as the Na'vi woman spoke back to him.

"_There has been a sign. This is a matter for the Tsahik." _What sign? What was she talking about?

His heated stare left me as he looked at the Na'vi woman. He glanced back at me, then looked at Jake with heated glare. Why was he glaring at Jake? As he turned back towards his direhorse, he spoke quickly.

"_Bring them."_

Jake and I were surrounded by the group of male Na'vis, as we continued on. I couldn't help but to look at Na'vi man from before. Tsu'tey. That is what the Na'vi woman had called him. I shook my head. Why was I thinking about him?

I looked away from him and looked around us. I let out a gasp when I saw the big tree we were approaching. I have never seen such a big and tall tree like this before. I glared at the Na'vi that shoved me to keep jogging, when I had slowed down to look at the tree. We came upon a big entrance at the base of the tree.

My eyes widened when I saw all the Na'vi. There were so many of them. When they had spotted us, they began to whoop and stare at us. I glared at the few who had stuck there hand out and touched me. I snarled at one that touched a little too close for comfort.

We finally stopped at a small group of males. One of them was heavily decorated. He must be a leader or something.

The Na'vi woman walked forward and spoke to the man that was covered in the decorations.

"_Father…"_ He was her father?

She bowed her head a bit before continuing.

"…_I see you."_

Her father stepped away from the group and looked at Jake and me. I gave him a weak smile and he returned it with one of his own.

He spoke loudly, for all to hear.

"_Why do you bring these creatures here?"_

The Na'vi woman spoke back.

"_I was going to kill them, but there was a sign from Eywa." _There she goes on again about a sign. And who is Eywa?

He spoke sharply in a reprimanding way.

"_I have said no dreamwalker will come here."_

A sharp female voice spoke up. I looked up and watched a Na'vi woman descend down from the upper level of the tree.

"Step back! I will look at these aliens."

The young Na'vi woman from before spoke to us in English.

"This is mother. She is Tsahik. The one who interprets the will of Eywa."

The older Na'vi woman walked behind Jake and I. She inspected our tails and our hair, before standing in front of us. She spoke in a thick English accent.

"What are you called?"

Jake spoke first. "Jake Sully."

She looked at me.

"And you are?"

I hesitated for a second.

"Anabelle Sully." I knew I lied by using Jake's last name, but oh well.

I flinched a little when she pulled out a sharp knife from a pouch and poked me, drawing blood. I stared, shocked, as she licked my blood off the blade of her knife. Her eyes widened a bit, before returning back to normal.

"Why did you come to us?"

I spoke softly. "We came to learn."

She put her knife back in her pouch before speaking.

We have tried to teach other Sky People. It is hard to fill a cup which is already full."

I gave her a weak smile. "Well, our cups are empty, trust me."

She looked at Jake with a pointed stare.

"What are you?"

"I was a Marine. A warrior of the Jarhead clan." He pointed at me. "And this is my sister."

I shivered when I heard the husky voice speak up in Na'vi. I searched for him. He was standing to our right among a group of males.

"_A warrior! I could kill him easily_!" I paled at that and stepped closer to Jake. Tsu'tey glared at Jake as he placed his hand on my lower back. What was that guy's problem?

The guy that was heavily decorated spoke sharply to Tsu'tey.

"_No! This is the first warrior dreamwalker we have encountered. We need to learn more about him and his sister."_

Tsahik looked at her daughter and spoke.

My daughter, Neytiri, you will teach Jake Sully our way… To speak and walk as we do."

Neytiri exclaims in annoyance. "Why me? That's not fair…"

The Tsahik looked around, before her eyes rested on Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey will teach Annabelle Sully our ways."

Tsu'tey said nothing, but gave her a stiff nod, as he turned his head towards me and glared.

The Tsahik spoke to all.

"It is decided. My daughter and Tsu'tey will teach you two our ways. Learn well Jake and Anabelle Sully. Then we will see if your insanity can be cured."

Jake and I reluctantly nodded our acceptance. What had we gotten ourselves into?

* * *

**AN: I wasn't too happy with this chapter. I found it surprisingly difficult to write. Anywho, please review and tell me what you think**

**~slytherinangel01**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter. I can be very lazy with my own stories on FanFiction. But please leave a review so I can get your comments on the story so far. And also, I already know that the some of the Navi that speak don't everything right. I did that on purpose, becuase they do not completely know the concept of some words and how to word them.**

* * *

**Finally Home**

**Chapter Five**

I slowly followed Neytiri up the winding stairs of Home Tree, making sure not to miss a step. I don't even want to think about what it would feel like to fall down all those stairs. She jumped though, to a thick branch on the left. I stopped and looked down. Oh God. It looked like an endless dark pit! I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply as I spoke to myself in my head. It's okay. You can do this. The branch isn't even that far, even thou-.

Neytiri spoke to me in an impatient voice. "Quickly!" I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.

I counted to three in my head and leaped to the other side. A sigh of relief escaped me when I landed on both my feet. Neytiri started walking again at a fast pace and I moved quickly to keep up with her. We reached an area, where there was a huge hole in the tree. Neytiri stepped into it and I followed her inside. I looked around the small space as Neytiri walked around and started picking up some things. There were articles of Na'vi clothing all over the room, along with Na'vi fashioned jewelry and some pieces of things that looked as if it were made for war. The floor was smooth and warm beneath my feet.

Neytiri walked up to me. "Remove clothes."

I frowned at her. "Excuse me?"

She sighed in frustration. "I need to see what clothing you need to fit."

I slowly peeled off my clothes, until I was bare of clothing. I shivered a little when I felt the cold caress of the wind against my skin. She clicked her tongue.

"Just as I thought. You will wear Ninat's clothing since she has close size as you. You will have to wait for your own clothes to be made." She handed me a small bundle of clothing. I winced a little when I unwrapped the bundle. What was with the Na'vi in wanting to wear barely any clothing?

I slipped on the bottom piece. There were three thin cords dyed blue wrapped around the back of my hips to my front. On the front, a green cloth decorated with silver swirls hung from the cords down my front, all the way to my knees. A thin, blue braid of cord hung on one side of the cloth halfway to my knee. What really bugged me was the cord that looped around the base of my tail. What was the purpose of that anyway? I struggled to put on the top piece, until Neytiri sighed and gave me hand. It looked like a huge necklace at first, but it was actually long pieces of cloth that was creatively twined together to make the top piece. The twined cloth was designed into a rectangle that covered my chest, but it was still a little to small so my breasts spilled out a little on the sides and my chest also spilled out a little at the top. It was held to me by blue cloth cords, one en each corner of the crafted piece. The two top cords were tied together at the base of my neck and the bottom two chords were tired together at the middle of my back.

Neytiri then handed me a handful of brown colored crafted bracelets. I slipped them all on my left wrist. She then handed me a thick green corded band. I slipped it on my right wrist. Neytiri shook her head.

"No. This goes on you upper arm." She grabbed the band and slipped it up my arm, until it was snug. She then picked a feather I hadn't noticed she had that was tucked under the cords of her bottom garment. She held it up for me to see. It was a white feather from the base, but then it faded into a golden yellow then a crimson red at the tip of the feather. She walked behind me then secured it onto a piece of my hair.

She then walked back around then stood in front me. She spoke to me in a stern voice. "Make sure you not take off feather. Anyone who sees it will know that you are protected. It is a copy of a feather that is always on Tsu'tey. Only you and he have that kind of feather. It means that you are protected by Tsu'tey. No one will bother you as long as you have that feather on you."

I nodded my head in understanding. "Do you have a feather like this too?"

Neytiri shook her head. "I used to but no more. You only wear special feathers on two things. One is when you are still a child and have not bonded with an ikran yet and are not part of the People. You would wear the feather of your mated parents to show you are protected by them. The last is if you are mates. If you were mated to someone, then you would wear the same feather as your male mate that you bonded too. No feather is the same except for those two exceptions. The males design their own feather when they become one of the people."

I nodded my head. She took hold of my left hand and pulled me towards the opening of the small of the room.

"Come, lets go to the meal. I will wake you early so that we can take care of your hair."

I followed her out, and then we made our way towards the meal room, which I had no idea where it was. We came to a big space in the upper levels of the Hometree. My stomach did nervous flops when I saw all the Na'vi gathered in the big space. It did an even bigger flip when they all turned around and watched me, stopping all the music and their conversations. It was very quiet. I nervously cleared my throat and waved my hand.

"Umm, good evening." I followed Neytiri through the group, careful to not step on anybody's tail. I smiled when I saw Jake already there near the middle of the Na'vi by the fire next to Tsu'tey. I sat by Jake, and Neytiri sat next to me. After a while, the chattering and music started up again.

I smiled at Jake and gave him a light hug.

"Hello Jake."

He smiled back and returned my hug.

"Hey Ana." He looked me up and down and smirked.

"Nice outfit Ana."

I looked him up and down and smirked back.

"You as well Jake."

He chuckled and picked up some fruit of a wooden bowl. He handed it to me.

"Try this. It's pretty good." I took a bite and moaned at the sweet taste of the fruit. Na'vi food tastes so good!

He grinned as he took one for himself out of the bowl. "Good huh."

I nodded my head as I took another bite.

We stayed in there for a little while, but when others started to get up to leave, Neytiri and Tsu'tey also stood. Jake and I got up and we followed them until we were at the area we had entered through. Neytiri took Jake and they left. I turned towards Tsu'tey. I shivered a little when I saw his face. He was glaring at me with such dislike that I had to look away from his face to the ground. I heard him walk towards me and stop right in front of me. I flinched a little when he grabbed my chin in a tight grip and pulled it up. I obeyed him and looked him in the eyes. Butterflies stirred in my stomach at the intensity of his eyes. I felt this strange pull at my heart and I had the urge to hug him, kiss him, love him…

His eyes still held dislike but not with as great as an intensity as before and there was something else but I didn't know what.. He grunted as he looked me in the eyes.

His voice was still as husky as before as he spoke.

"Your eyes are a strange color."

I tilted my head in confusion. What's wrong with my eyes?

"What do you mean?"

"Your eyes are green like the forest. I have never met someone with green eyes. Na'vi people have yellow-brown eyes."

I frowned.

"Is that bad?"

He ignored me and instead walked around me.

"You are shorter than other Na'vi women."

I tensed as he took a fistful of my hair.

"And your hair is too long." I flinched. He makes it sound like as if I am unattractive for a female Na'vi. I shivered though when I felt him caress the feather in my hair and felt the brush of his warm fingers at the base of my neck. I glanced down and saw his own same feather attached to his leg by a green band. Suddenly, he dropped my hair and turned away from me, walking out of the entrance. I quickly followed after him as we made our way back down the stair of the Hometree. He went through another opening in the tree and I followed him. I gasped as I looked all around me. There were hundreds of hand made things hanging all over the place. Some of them were occupied by sleeping Na'vi.

I followed Tsu'tey, until he found two that were side by side. He jumped into one. I took a deep breath, before I got into the other one with a great leap. I struggled a little until I finally balanced myself. I sighed, and lay down to where I was facing Tsu'tey. I frowned when I noticed he was staring at me. I held my breath as he leaned over and gently caressed the side of left cheek. I stared back, until he finally pulled away and touched one end of the crafted bedding and pulled it over him, until it looked as if he was in a transparent cocoon. He turned onto his other side facing away from me. I did the same to mine and it closed around me. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, before succumbing to sleep.

Then I woke up. I was back inside the small chamber; back in the real world. Great…

**AN: Well, there it is. Sorry if this chapter is a little boring, but it had to be written. Don't forget to leave a review! ^-^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Finally Home**

**By slytherinangel01**

**Chapter Six**

**Summary: **After her sister's death, Ana leaves for Pandora. When Jake & her are taken in to learn the way of The People she meets a hostile Native, Tsu'tey, who is to teach her. Along the way they discover friendship & maybe even love. But will it survive?

**Rated:** MA for mature adults only

**Genre:** Romance & Drama

* * *

**Ana POV**

I woke up to the sound of my name.

"Ana."

I groaned, scrunching my eyes together.

"Ana!"

Turning my head away from the offending noise, I tried blocking the noises.

"Ana!"

Annoyed, I opened my eyes. I hissed painfully when I felt the bright light in my eyes. Blinking rapidly, my eyes adjusted, though the images all around me were moving and blurry. I felt a light tapping against my cheek, and eventually my eyes settled, no longer were the images blurry.

I felt a light tapping against my cheek again. I focused in on the image, still a little bit out of focus. Grace was standing above me, looking down on me with concern.

Her voice was light and worried as she spoke.

"Come on kid. Come on. That's it."

She grinned as I started to get out of the daze I was in and slowly leaned up to where I was in a sitting position. I looked around and saw everyone, Trudy, Jake, Grace, Max, and Norm, standing around me. Except Jake, who was sitting in his wheelchair. My voice was deep and raspy as I spoke.

"Hey guys."

They all smiled at me, relieved that I had finally woken up. Grace chuckled as she helped me move around to where my feet were grazing the floor.

"You were dug in like a tick."

I gave Grace a small smile. "I know I was. Did Jake tell you where our Avatar bodies are?"

She shook her head. "No. Are the Avatars safe?"

I nodded. "Yeah, Grace. You are not going to believe where we are." I chuckled.

She frowned. "Where are they?"

"They are with the Omaticaya right now. In Home Tree."

Everyone gasped. Grace leaned in towards me with a determined look in her eyes.

"Tell me everything that happened Ana."

Nodding my head, I started to retell her everything that happened when we last saw them in the forest. I told them about how we got away from the crazy thanator and how we were discovered by Neytiri. All of them were shocked when I told them about the weird seeds of the Sacred Tree surrounded Jake and I, and that was why Neytiri took us to Home Tree. I vividly described what the Omaticaya leader said and how they were going to teach Jake and me the ways of the People.

Grace was quiet a minute as she thought before she spoke.

"This is the last thing I thought would happen. For reasons I cannot fathom, the Omaticaya have chosen you two. God help us all. But… I think this can work. You two can learn the way of the People and become part of the clan. We can learn so much from them if you two succeed."

After they checked me over, they said I was fine and that I should probably get some rest. Norm wanted to stay with Dr. Grace a little to discuss things, so Jake and I started making our way to bunk room. But someone we don't know walked up to us. The man looked down at Jake and started speaking.

"Are you Jake Sully?"

Jake nodded his head.

"Quaritch wants to talk to you. He is in the Control Room."

Jake said okay and told me he would be back in a bit. I nodded my head and watched him turn the corner and wheel away. To be honest, I was really interested n what Quaritch wanted to tell Jake. I tried to not follow Jake, but I just couldn't. I had to know what Quaritch was going to tell Jake.

I quietly but quickly jogged down the corridor. When I reached the corner, I peeked out and saw Jake turn to the left. I followed him through many twists and turns, and also up many stairs, until I stopped and watched him wheel into the control Room. I stayed there for a while, trying to slow my fast, beating heart until it was slow again. After calming down, I slowly and carefully walked down the small corridor and peeked into the Control Room. The room was very high tech, but I was concentrating on the small group in the middle of the room. It was hard to hear them, but I was able to make out what they were saying.

I glared icily when I heard Quaritch laugh. God I hate that man.

He turned towards Jake and started talking to him with a smirk on his face.

"Jarhead clan? And it worked?"

Jake grinned, dramatically spreading out his arms as if to welcome someone to a hug.

"Yeah, we are practically family. They're going to study me. I have to learn to be one of them."

Quaritch nodded.

"That's called taking the initiative son. I wish I had ten more like you."

I watched as this short man walked towards Jake and Quaritch and started speaking. For some reason, his voice was very annoying.

"Listen Sully, just find out what the blue monkeys want. You know, I mean, we've tried to give them medicine, education, roads, but no, they like mud. And that wouldn't bother me, it's just that their a-" He paused for a second to work on a hologram that showed the Home Tree. "Their damn village happens to be resting on the richest deposit of unobtainium within two hundred clicks in any direction." My eyes widened. I didn't know they had that stuff here on Pandora. "I mean look at all that cheddar." He made a nasty chuckle. Gross.

Jake tilted his head in thought before speaking.

"Well who gets them to move?"

Quaritch smirked.

"Guess."

Jake chuckled.

"What if they won't go?"

I slipped where I was and tensed when I saw Quaritch turn and look in my direction. I quickly ducked back around the corner. I hope he didn't see me. I peeked around the corner again and relaxed when I saw Quaritch turned back towards them talking.

"I'm betting that they will."

The other walked over to Jake and spoke to him.

"Look, killing the natives looks bad. But there is one thing shareholders hate more then bad press and that is a bad quarterly statement. I didn't make up the rules. Just find the carrot to make them move. Or else it'll be all stick. Okay."

Quaritch started walking away and I tensed when I realized it was in my direction. He spoke to them over his shoulder.

"You have three months. That's when the dozers get there."

My heart racing, I quickly got up from my hiding spot and ran straight down the corridor, taking random twists and turns, until I was in a practically short, dark hallway that was barely lit up. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes, trying to take in deep calm breaths.

I froze though, when I heard a deep chuckle right next to me. I scrunched up my eyes. Oh God.

Opening my eyes, I gasped and tried to scramble away when I saw Quaritch standing right next to me with that damn smirk on his face. He quickly walked to me and put his hands on each side of my body, caging me between him and the wall.

I snarled. "Get away from me!"

He continued to smirk as he leaned forward to where his lips were so close that if he moved one more centimeter, he could have kissed me. His grey eyes captured my green in a strong hold as he began to speak.

"I don't think so sweetheart. I'm a little curious as to how you are. I was considering sending out people to go get you when I heard that you had been lost in the forest. I tried to pull you out, but the damn scientists said that it could kill you if I aborted you out of your Avatar. I couldn't have that. Good thing you woke up though."

I frowned, but continued to glare daggers at him, especially when he stepped closer to me to where our bodies were flush against each other. I tried to hide it, but I was very frightened when I felt his hardness against my belly. I have never felt a mans body before.

I looked into his eyes, unable to hide that he was frightening me.

"It's okay baby," he cooed. "I was just worried about you. I can't go having my sweet girl dying on me."

I trembled as I spoke.

"I'm not your girl."

He chuckled as he jerked himself against my body, pressing himself harder against me.

"I beg to differ gal because when I first saw you, you were mine. Why do you think no man will dare touch you here? You're mine. And they know it."

I whimpered as he tangled his hands in my hair, twisting my hair into his fists. He whispered as he leaned down towards me.

"You're so damn beautiful…"

He mashed his lips hard against mine in a bruising kiss. I tried to move him away from me. But he merely growled, unaffected by my struggle. He pulled back for a second and whispered harshly against my skin as he nipped my throat.

"If you bite me, you'll regret it Ana." After stating his threat, he gave my neck one more painful nip before claiming my lips in another bruising kiss. He pushed his tongue into my mouth and I had no choice but to let him. He explored my mouth and fought my mouth into submission. As he continued to kiss me, he grabbed both of my wrists in one hand in a vice grip and pulled my hands above my head, stretching my body against his.

I whimpered again, frightened, as his other hand slipped up my shirt and cupped one of my breast. Groaning, he gave it a hard squeeze. He suddenly moved away from me, releasing his vice grip on my wrists. I thought he was going to stop, but he grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it forcefully of me.

"Please," I begged him, "stop.."

He ignored me as he unclipped my bra and pulled it off me. Ashamed and embarrassed I covered my chest by crossing my arms. I watched, petrified as he pulled off his own shirt, revealing tight, hard abs. I whimpered as he approached me again. He grabbed my wrists in one hand and restrained them behind my back as he leaned down and took one of my nipples into his mouth. I turned my face away, unable to hold my tears back. I felt ashamed and betrayed that my body would feel pleasure at his touch. I was unable to hold in my moans of pleasure as he continued to suck and bite gentle on my nipple. He gave it one more nip, before going to my other nipple and did the same thing as he did to the other. I groaned when he pulled away from me, wishing that he would do it again, yet begging him in my mind for him to not touch me again.

My eyes widened as he slipped his hand at the edge of my sweatpants and roughly pulled them down.

I stuttered, "Please, Quaritch, don't"

"The name is Miles sweetheart," he said as grabbed my sweatpants that pooled at my feet and yanked hard. I yelped when I fell to ground. I groaned as he grabbed my wrists with one hand again and proceeded to take everything off me until I finally had nothing left on. I turned my face away from his as he started to remove his pants, boxers and boots, leaving him in nothing as well. Tears were still flowing down my face. I tried to hide my face from him, not wanting him to be satisfied that he made me cry, but he simply gripped my chin and forcefully made me look him in the eyes.

"Shhhh…. It's okay baby. I'm not going to take you yet. I want us to be a little more comfortable than this for me to fuck you, but who says we can't have a little fun. There is no reason to cry. Relax and you will feel just as much pleasure as I am feeling. I'll make you feel good Ana. Just let go and you will feel no pain."

I didn't want to feel any pain. I felt so ashamed, but I relaxed all my tense muscles and just gave up. I'd give up, so I won't hurt. I know I should fight him, but how can I possibly fight him off? He is so much stronger than me. He could kill me right now, and I won't be able to do anything about it. He smirked as he felt my body relax beneath him. Leaning down, he started kissing me again. He was a lot gentler this time since I submitted to him.

He pulled away for a second to speak. "I want you to respond to me baby. How can I make you feel good if you don't respond? Open up. Kiss me. If not, then I will fuck you right here, right now."

I whimpered as he made his threat clearer as he put the head of his cock in my heat. He leaned down to kiss me again and I started kissing him back. Groaning, he pulled out of me. I kissed him just as hard as he kissed me and when our tongues met, we fought for dominance. He of course won. I moaned as he started humping me, trying to get some relief from his hard on. Unable to stop my body, I hesitantly thrust up to meet his thrusts. He seemed to love it because he started moving faster and grinding against me. He groaned when he finally got release. I was still trembling, hating myself, because I was feeling pleasure from this. I hated myself even more when he had separated my thighs, holding them apart with his knees, and started to pleasure me, by pinching and rubbing my nub in my heat. I moaned and started moving against his finger. He started pumping his finger faster and faster, until the impossible happened. I had my first orgasm. I saw stars when it happened and felt so good. But I hated it. I hated Quaritch. I hated my traitorous body. But most of all, I hated myself. Quaritch had given me my first orgasm.

He helped me up and we silently started dressing. When we were finally dressed, I turned away to run back to my bunk, but he grabbed my wrist and pulled me back to him. He kissed me slowly and gently. He bit my lip hard though, when I didn't kiss him back. Whimpering, I started to kiss him back as well. He grabbed my other hand and made me grab his cock through his pants.

I looked him the eye as he spoke.

"I will come to you to make your body finally mine. And when I do, don't fight or scream. If you do, I will make sure it hurts you so bad that you would wish you were never born. And don't think about going around and telling someone, because I'll just kill them and everyone that is close to you. No one will stop me. I practically own this place. I also better not catch you with anyone. If I do, I will hurt you. You BELONG to ME. I OWN YOU.. Do you understand me sweetheart?"

I nodded my head quickly, defeated.

He smiled for the first time. "Good girl." He kissed me a bit more, before pulling away. "Now run along now and get some sleep. I will come to make you fully mine soon." Crying, I ran away from him. I could still hear him laugh as I ran away from him though. Unable to escape it.

* * *

**AN: So what do you think? Good? Bad? Review or I won't update in a long time... And don't hate me because Quaritch got Ana. It had to happen. I didn't like it either. I'm still rooting for Tsu'tey! Do review though or I will NOT update for a LONG time. Anyway, love you guys:)**


	7. Important Information

**AN:**

**Hey guys! I know it's been quite a while, but I have medical reasons at the moment that limit me from doing much. Some of you may know, some do not, so that's why I am doing this. I had a concussion over Thanksgiving last year (2011) and for some unknown reasons that the neurologists can't explain, I am not healing from my accident. It'll take me a while, before I update any of my stories. I'm really sorry guys.**

**~slytherinangel01~**


End file.
